Luther Savrin-Greek
Luther Artiz Son of Kronos (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Centuries ago, yet only months before he would be castrated by Zeus, Kronos consorted with a primitive mortal woman created by Prometheus, and she soon bore him a son. While she was pregnant, Kronos was castrated and dethroned, and the woman stole herself away and hid from the gods' wrath, fearing for her child's safety. As she began to go into labor, several Meliae,Ash tree nymphs, walked into the cave and nursed her through the birth, and she soon died after giving birth to the boy. The Nymphs named him Lysander. The nymphs took care of Lysander and raised him like he was their own son. The boy grew to be strong and the nymphs taught him the ways the gods were bringing to the world, justice and honor. Over the years, Kronos prepared for his rise from Tartarus. He soon bonded himself to a a new body he had Prometheus create, using it as a vessel to take revenge on the gods. He appeared to Lysander in dreams, daring him to challenge him, under the threat of death. In fear, Lysander told the nymphs of the As Kronos approached Olympus, the nymphs talked Lysander into taking council with the gods. Refusing to believe his story and that their father was indeed banished to Tartarus, the gods refused to help him, though after much pleading, agreed to humor him by allowing him to try to hold Kronos off. Armed only with a small scythe given to him by Ares, Lysander prepared to stand against his father. Kronos smirked as he easily disarmed his son and slashed him across the face with his own scythe. He then kicked him in the chest as he fell and blasted him with his power, aiming to scatter him throughout time, but unbeknownst to him, his new body inhibited the use of his full power and he only flung Lysander forward in time. As the power coursed through him, Lysander let out a deafening scream of anguish. |- | Other |- | |} Hearing the demigod's cry, the gods quickly came down from Olympus and easily destroyed Kronos' new body, banishing him back to Tartarus. Lysander was propelled through time to 1959, where he landed in Los Angeles rather roughly. With the gash in his face and sprains he'd developed, he was in poor shape when he was found by Dr. Morena Artiz. She took him into the hospital she worked in. They tended to his wounds and injuries,a few of the doctors uncomfortable working on a black man. After patching him up, Dr. Artiz placed a hand on his shoulder as she asked him where he lived. He spoke in Greek when he replied "I don't know" She answered in Greek as well "I see....where do you live?" " I...I don't remember." She then turned to the other doctors and proclaimed that she would take him home with her. She then took him in, eventually admitting to being a daughter of Mnemosyne, and then, over time, began teaching him English. She used her powers to view his past, and helped him piece together his broken memory and she told him of a camp where he could be kept safe, and that she would take him there when he was fully healed. Meanwhile,in Tartarus, Kronos could feel his son's presence and planned to rise again to finally strike him down. He began to twist the mind of a son of Mnemosyne to get him to approach an entrance into the underworld, where he then bound himself to the demigod, and immediately went seeking Lysander. In the following months, Dr. Artiz had Lysander change his name to Luther, and had him take on her surname. He'd healed fairly well and was enjoying living with Dr. Artiz. Only a few days before they planned to take him to Camp Half-Blood, Kronos attacked their home. Neither of them properly prepared, Luther and Dr. Artiz did what they could to fight him off. He easily subdued them and prepared to destroy Luther. Dr. Artiz then pushed her leather notebook into Luther's hands and grabbed Kronos by the hand and channeled his power and combined it with her own, flinging Luther through time yet again. This time he landed in a forest in 2012, and he looked up to see a minotaur growling in his face. He rolled back and prepared to strike, but then realized he only had Dr. Savrin's notebook. The monster then morphed into a young man,then nodded to him and simply said. "The Doctor said you'd come. Follow me." He then lead him to the Sanctuary. He then was directed to a daughter of Mnemosyne and she asked for the notebook. He hesitantly handed it to her. And she read a few choice pages and a trunk with his battle scythe on top of it was revealed. Soon after speaking to the leaders of several factions, he finally decided on Veritum Unitum Personality Personality Luther is very headstrong, proud and stubborn. He is used to getting things that he wants, even if it means taking them by force. He is flirty and is exceedingly outgoing. He follows orders and answers accordingly to all authority. Appearance Appearance Luther is an African American male. He is 6’3, 210 lbs. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. He has a tattoo of a phoenix on his back, and a scar on his face from an altercation with his father. Possessions Possessions Clestial Bronze mini-scythe given to him by Ares. Abilities Abilities *Can temporarily freeze others in time for up to 3 hours at the most, 5 times per 24 hours. *Can speed up time around him, increasing his movement speed. *Can warp a person's sense of time, temporarily stunning them. *Tires at a slower rate than other demigods. *Can rewind time around him up to three days (can only be used to view the past.) *Has slight power of premonition, but he is unskilled in its use. *He can age or rejuvenate inanimate objects,the larger the object, the more it drains him Relationships Relationships